Percy Jackson Fanfiction Wiki
Percy Jackson Fanfiction Wiki is a collaborative website about Percy Jackson and the Olympians fanfiction that anyone can edit! This site also contains fanfictions from Rick Riordan's other novels, The Kane Chronicles, The Heroes of Olympus, and any other pantheon of gods that you would like to write about. We have since July 2009! If you are new and need help, please contact one of our admins or our email percyjacksonfanfictionwiki@gmail.com. {| |valign=center width=10% style="padding: 5 20px; border: 2px dashed 152a57; color: 152a57; text-align: left; -moz-border-radius: 11px; -webkit-border-radius: 8px; font-size:100%;-moz-box-shadow: 152a57 4px 4px 8px; -webkit-box-shadow: 152a57 4px 4px 8px;" | April 25, 2015 The Wiki Book Club has been founded! I am a Warrior. 16:57, April 25, 2015 (UTC) August 21, 2014 Congratulations to ArchieScotts for becoming our 3rd Bureaucrat! And to SonOfZeus1200 on becoming rollback! July 18, 2014 Congratulations to Leafwhisker on her 10,000th edit! MattShadow May 10, 204 Incase you haven't noticed, this wiki has over 8,000 pages! Awesome! Keep your head above the water these waves are getting taller. 02:00, May 11, 2014 (UTC) March 10, 2014 We have redesigned the wiki! Check it out! Thank you to Lea Reclin ! A blade will never betray you so pay them a little more respect alright? 06:17, March 10, 2014 (UTC) July 7, 2013 Reading week has officially started! What happened to bulletproof weeks in your arms? The worst part is there's no one else to blame. 17:25, July 7, 2013 (UTC) May 4, 2013 You could call this week promotion week, I guess! Congratulations to Captin' Rin on becoming a bureaucrat and congratulations to ArchieScotts on becoming an administrator! April 9, 2013 WE HAVE OVER 7,000 ARTICLES! --The fault is not in our stars, but in ourselves. 00:59, April 10, 2013 (UTC) March 10, 2013 Remember, Wiki Cleanup Week has started! Everybody is encouraged to help out with categorizing and deleting pages. We also encourage participants to not update any stories this week! Thank you! --Je pense, donc je suis. 17:44, March 10, 2013 (UTC) July 6, 2012: ExtremeSSJ4 is now a Bureaucrat! - SWAG SWAG SWAG 23:19, July 6, 2012 (UTC) March 2, 2012; WE HAVE OVER 5,000 ARTICLES ON THIS WIKI!!! Great job everyone! [[User:Kakki10| ' Kakki10 - ' ]][[User talk:Kakki10| ' Kassi ']][[Kassi Banoight| Banoight]] 11:56, March 2, 2012 (UTC) February 15, 2012:'We now have an official logo! - Through my rise and fall, you've been my only friend 00:07, February 18, 2012 (UTC) '''December 26, 2011:'WE HAVE OVER 4,400 ARTICLES! GREAT WORK EVERYBODY! XD Last but not least, welcome ExtremeSSJ4 to the admin team! [[User:SallyPerson|'SallyPerson ']][[User talk:SallyPerson|'''OMYGOD UMBRDIGE STOP TEXTING ME!]] 21:08, December 26, 2011 (UTC) __NOEDITSECTION__ Ebony Wings by ArchieScotts Ersason219 *Kane Chronicles Fanfiction Wiki *Camp Half-blood Wiki *Camp Half-Blood Role Playing Wiki *Greek Mythology Wiki *Camp Jupiter Wiki *Graceling Wiki *DemigodCentral Wiki *Camp Jupiter Roleplay Wiki *Camp Jupiter and Halfblood Wiki What did you think of Blood of Olympus? IT. WAS. AMAZING. It was good. It was okay. I hated it. I haven't read it. : 1st: Darkcloud1111 : 2nd: Jack Firesword : 3rd: The Storm Rider * *PJFFW Facebook *PJFFW Twitter *PJFFW Tumblr *PJFFW YouTube *'percyjacksonfanfictionwiki@gmail.com' Category:Browse